Mi Escultura Perfecta
by Harada-sama
Summary: Ino vivía feliz en la aldea junto a sus amigos. En su amistad/rivalidad con Sakura; su enamoramiento con Sai; riendo con Naruto... Pero un día, fue enviada a una misión, que lo cambió todo... TODO.


**[N/A]**

¡Hola! Este es un fanfic DeiIno que tengo en CemZoo a nombre de Tsubaki. Espero que les guste y que alguien por lo menos lo lea. ^^U

Aquí dejo el primer cap.

Mi escultura perfecta

Por Helen Santana.

**Capítulo 1: Recordándote…**

El sol se acostaba por el oeste colándose con las nubes y haciendo un hermoso espectáculo naranja en el cielo, el cual podría servir de inspiración a cualquier artista. Todas las personas andaban en grupos o con su pareja en aquella feliz aldea, admirando ese hermoso atardecer.

El viento soplaba suavemente, como una suave brisa de otoño, aun así, por alguna razón la brisa se sentía salada. Tal vez por las partículas de polvo que se quedaban en el aire al ser arrastradas por la misma capa natural.

En el parque se oían las risas de plata de la niñez y quienes la componen. Sí, los niños jugaban de una manera inocente a quien nadie le gustaría parar. Era un día totalmente feliz para todo mundo, incluso para el perezoso de Shikamaru, quien se encontraba con su linda y joven novia, Sabaku no Temari; una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos de color verde azulado, portaba un enorme abanico en su espalda.

Mientras eso, dos lindos prometidos salían de la mansión Hyuuga. Una linda chica con ojos color chocolate, de cabellos castaños y con dos moñitos que la hacían ver muy linda, de unos 17 años; junto a un chico de pelo castaño, largo atado al final, de ojos color perla y de edad similar a la joven, pues eso se podía notar por el físico.

Ambos habían salido de aquella mansión con destino al parque para mirar el atardecer… Parecía que tenían planes o algo así. La chica sentía el viento en su rostro, era una brisa suave, había cerrado sus ojos para sentirla mejor mientras iba caminando por esa calle con su chico, quien estaba rodeando las finas caderas de su chica.

Él la observaba, aquella chica sin duda tenía un rostro inocente, además de que tenía corazón delicado, el cual sólo le pertenecía a alguien y ese era él. Ella, por su parte no se dedicaba a mirarlo, lo único que ella quería era sentir el palpito de aquel joven… ¿Cómo era su palpito cuando estaba con ella? Era rápido, no muy exagerado pero tenía algo más que buen ritmo. Iban muy acaramelados y tomados de las manos, mientras caminaban por aquella calle que parecía no tener fin.

—Neji… —dijo la joven con cara preocupada, parecía haber cambiado de actitud de un momento a otro, ella no era de esas chicas que ponían esas caras tan tristes y angustiadas—¿Qué tal si Hinata no…? —musitó ella cabizbaja.

—Tranquila Tenten… —dijo el chico ojos de perla tomándola de la mano con fuerza y dándole fe, mientras la miraba fijamente con una expresión dulce, lo cual hacía que ella se diera cuenta de que él intentaba animarla con la verdad y no con mentiras—Hinata-sama es una persona de buen corazón. Ella entenderá, o mejor, a ella le encantará la idea —afirmó el chico sonriendo.

A Tenten le agradó mucho lo que dijo Neji. Se sentía más energética y confiada. Tan sólo esas palabras de ánimo la habían hecho subir su autoestima. Realmente la chica tenía actitud bipolar en ese momento, cambiaba como las hojas de un cuaderno siendo arrastradas por el viento de la playa.

La fémina volteó su rostro con vergüenza, el rostro lleno de apoyo de aquel joven fue tan impactante que la hizo sonrojarse como sólo una niña puede, pues aunque ella parecía tener algo con él, se sonrojaba. Parecía que no habían comenzado hace mucho… Tal vez por eso ella estaba tan apenada… Pero en un momento, la chica cambió de parecer y volvió a lucir una de sus hojas diferentes: Hiperactividad.

—Como sea… —habló Tenten colocando su cabeza en el hombro del Hyuuga y apretando su mano no con dureza, pero si con fuerza. Para demostrarle que ella también confiaba en lo que él había dicho. Se notaba que ambos se tenían un inmenso amor el uno con el otro— ¡Vamos rápido al parque, sino, el sol se ocultará y no podremos ver el atardecer! —exclamó ella jalándolo del brazo.

—¡Espera, Tenten! —dijo Neji siendo arrastrado (literalmente) por su acompañante. Él trató de poner resistencia ante el agarre de la chica, pero como sabemos, Tenten es del tipo de chicas rudas, lindas y dulces; así que no se dio por vencida y continuó jalándolo del brazo. Él trataba, pero fallaba… Al fin ella le había superado en algo.

—¡No seas holgazán, Neji! ¡Este tipo de atardecer no es de los que pasan todos los días! ¡Debemos llegar antes de que el sol se oculte! —gritaba Tenten jalándolo del brazo con tanta fuerza que se lo llevó (literalmente) y se fue arrastrándolo, mientras este sólo podía hacer algo: Tener ojos como espirales.

La chica lo había jalado con tanta fuerza que él ahora era la víctima. Ella lo llevaba como si nada, como si Neji no tuviera esos ojos en forma de espirales y estuviera medio muerto; al fin y al cabo, lo único que le importaba a ella era ver ese hermoso atardecer en primera fila junto a la persona que amaba.

Tal vez esta era una de las razones por la que él estaba enamorado, Tenten era tierna y dulce, pero tenía un lado que daba miedo. Ya cuando faltaban pocas esquinas para llegar al parque, Tenten vio (Neji no lo pudo ver porque seguía en estado de "mareado al estilo anime") una carretilla llena de flores.

En su trayecto, se encontraron con una bella rubia de ojos celestes y cuerpo escultural, la pieza más fina para un artista, la obra maestra de todo escultor; la cual estaba repartiendo flores vistiendo un lindo mandil amarillo. La chica repartía flores con una linda sonrisa a todo el que pasara en frente de ella: Damas, caballeros y a las niñas o niños.

La rubia vio como iban Tenten y Neji a mucha prisa y trató de hablarles. Realmente no era la intención de la chica ser interrupción en esa cita, puesto que Tenten iba bastante apurada. Aun así, Ino trató de ser gentil y los saludo a la distancia.

—¡Hola! ¡Neji-san, Tenten-san! ¡Por aquí!—gritaba la rubia saludando a la parejita, ella intentaba saludarlos moviendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro, por lo que la joven Ama se dio cuenta y fue junto a Ino, no sólo para saludarla, también para ver las flores que regalaba la rubia, tal vez así haría que su novio se las comprara… a la fuerza. Al Tenten acercarse, Ino primero le brindó una de esas hermosas sonrisas, que volvía locos a un tercio de los hombres jóvenes de Konoha— ¿Qué hacen? ¿A dónde van? —preguntó la rubia hermosa con una sonrisa linda y tierna.

—¡Hola Ino!—dijo Tenten aún tomada de la mano de Neji, el cual aún permanecía mareado con ojos de espiral y en el suelo. ¿Y quién no después del escarmiento que le proporcionó la chica de pelo castaño?—. Nosotros estamos tomando camino hacia el parque para ver el atardecer. ¿Y tú que haces?

—Yo estoy repartiendo flores, mi madre dice que en un día como hoy, es mejor dar las flores y son un ramo entero de rosas rojas si vienes con tu pareja —dijo Ino guiñando un ojo y sonriendo con dulzura, para después darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Neji—. Etto… ¿qué le pasó a Neji-san? —preguntó Ino mirando a Neji con una gotita al estilo anime.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Eso le pasa por estar de holgazán —dijo Tenten mirando a Neji con una venita al estilo anime—. Bien, lo siento pero ahora no puedo comprar flores, pues como vez, Neji está aún mareado y yo no tengo dinero… Además, ¡se me hace tarde! —dijo la castaña dándose cuenta de que el color naranja en el cielo había bajado y ahora era rojo, debía apurarse si quería ver por lo menos una fracción del tiempo que le quedaba al atardecer para convertirse en anochecer—¡Nos vemos, Ino!

—¡Pero Tenten-san! ¡Las flores son…!— Pero Ino no pudo terminar de decir que las flores eran gratis, ya Tenten se había ido—¡Adiós! —se despidió la Yamanaka con una gotita al estilo anime de su amiga, viendo como esta se iba corriendo tan rápido que dejaba una inmensa nube de polvo atrás—Ellos dos, definitivamente, hacen una hermosa pareja… —dijo Ino observando sus flores, las cuales estaban llenas de polvo. Eran rosas, petunias, narcisos, margaritas y muchas más, la carretilla de Ino parecía un arco iris con tantos pimpollos de lindos colores.

Mientras todos preparaban las tiendas de comidas, decoraban todo y se intercambiaban regalos, alguien pasaba por el parque. Pasaba sola y estremecida, una chica de cabellos rosa y dos hermosas esmeraldas debajo de su amplia pero linda frente. Iba con un libro en sus brazos, se llamaba: "Como afrontar la perdida de un ser querido". ¿Por qué ese libro para una chica tan feliz y dulce?

Llevaba puesta una falda azul corta, unos pocos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, a pesar de ser algo corta era decente; una camiseta rosa con mangas cortas color crema, más las botas marrones que llevaba, las cuales tenían la altura de llegar casi a sus rodillas; y además de todo, no llevaba protector.

Iba sola, ignorando el atardecer porque éste sólo le traía lágrimas. Pobrecita… La chica tenía unos dieciséis años de edad y sufría como una mujer, con sólo un pensamiento dentro de su mente: _Sasuke-kun…_, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Hasta que, a la distancia, oyó una voz que llamaba su sutil nombre: Sakura.

Al oír esa voz que ella ya conocía, secó sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, para después voltearse y mirar a quien la llamaba. Rápidamente, puso en su cabeza la idea de obsequiar una sonrisa falsa, para que esa persona que la llamaba, no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando. Para su sorpresa, era el rubio hiperactivo, el cual venía corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Sakura-chan! —se oyó gritando la voz de aquel simpático rubio de ojos azules y algo competitivo.

—Naruto… —musitó Sakura sorprendida por la velocidad a la que iba el portador de Kyuubi. De seguro iba a decirle algo sumamente importante, o algo sumamente estúpido.

—Sakura-chan, ¡te he estado buscando por toda la aldea! —exclamó Naruto sofocado y sin aliento, todo debido a la velocidad a la que había corrido.

—¿Para qué querías verme, Naruto? —cuestionó Sakura tratando de sonreír, en otras palabras "una sonrisa falsa" y pues, Naruto no se dio cuenta por despistado que era.

—¡Es que el grupo va a comer ramen hoy, y quería saber si querías ir con nosotros! —dijo Naruto con un tono de "dattebyou" mientras sonreía como sólo él sabía.

Sakura se quedó pensativa unos 5 segundos. No sabía si decir un gran "SÍ" o un gran "NO".

—No gracias, Naruto; hoy tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa, sólo esperaba que el rubio no se diera cuenta, pero lo que Sakura había olvidado era que estaba hablando con el chico más tonto de toda Konoha.

—Sakura-chan… ¡Pero hoy es…! —pero antes de terminar su frase, Naruto es interrumpido por la chica de pelo rosa.

—Gracias, pero no —habló Sakura dándole la espalda a Naruto, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Debo irme, ¡adiós! —mientras silenciosamente derramaba un par de lágrimas, claro que ella conservaba una pose disimulada y de espaldas a Naruto.

—Adiós… Sakura-chan —musitó Naruto para sí mismo mientras veía como su compañera y mejor amiga se iba corriendo con aquel libro entre brazos.

En casa de Sakura:

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue tirar el libro que había conseguido en la biblioteca encima de su cama y ponerse su tradicional kimono rosa con pantalón verde y sin mangas (como cuando era pequeña). Abrió la puerta del balcón y se sentó en su cama con la foto del equipo 7 en manos.

.com/image/equipo%?o=11

Sakura admiró la foto y le sonrió a una parte específica de esta: Sasuke. Lo miraba con tristeza y después le sonreía otra vez. Era como si quisiera tratar de parecer feliz ante esa foto, pero su tristeza era notoria; sus ojos se aguaron y dejó de sentir sus piernas, comenzó a temblar…

Por alguna razón, su ser temblaba al ver el rostro del Uchiha, no sabía si era por amor, por miedo, por la rabia que sentía por haber sido débil en el momento en que Sasuke destrozó todos sus sentimientos tan sólo con una palabra: "Gracias", justo en el día en que se fue.

Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente, cada vez la atormentaba más, ese sentimiento de inutilidad que tenía. Los recuerdos pasaban una y otra vez, como si su mente tratara de lastimarla… No quería romper en llanto, pero dejó que se aguaran sus ojos, por su parte no luchó para evitar que se humedecieran.

—Otro San Valentín sin ti, Sasuke-kun… —musitó la Haruno mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla, la cual corrió bastante rápido. Era una lágrima pura y llena de dolor, salada como el agua del mar.

Se hacía camino por la suave mejilla de la joven pelirrosa, la cual se había puesto salada por el derrame de dicha lágrima. Era una lágrima con la que trataba de desahogarse, ella no quería seguir siendo esa niñita llorona que era antes de conocer a Ino y también la misma niñita que era cuando Sasuke se fue.

Puso su rostro en una almohada y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, desahogándose. Su grito era desesperado y lleno de rabia. Pensó que al no querer llorar, podía desahogarse gritando, pero, aún así, sentía un espacio vacío. Pensó que debió haber ido con Naruto y el grupo a comer ramen.

Sentía hambre, pero sabía que parte de ese vacío no era por hambre, se sentía sola, desolada… Después de su grito, se lanzó a la cama, como una muñeca de trapo y bocabajo. No quería sentirse a sí misma, lo que quería era dejar de sentir ese vacío.

—No sabes como desearía verte otra vez… —murmuró, dejándose vencer por el sueño y por las ganas de no ver el cielo negro. Le recordaba a los ojos de Sasuke…

**Continuará…**

**[N/A]**

Bueno, ¡es todo por hoy! :D Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que aguanto las quejas. X'D (siempre y cuando no sean feas ¬¬*) También quiero que recuerden que si la narración está fea, es porque lo escribí hace muchísimo. D:

En fin, la continuación la traigo lo antes posible.

¡Adiós!


End file.
